


Zvyozdochka

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Not Much, Children of Characters, Fluff, Gen, It might be a little cracky too, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Viktuuri's daughter, Yuuri's anger amuses me, and JJ's son, because hilarity, why is Victor the rational one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Katya Nikiforov-Katsuki can take care of herself, thank you very much.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up writing more to this at some point if only to expand on crackier parts because the discussion I had with my friend about the premise was amazing. We'll see. Also, zvyozdochka means 'little star' in Russian, so you know now instead of at the end of the fic.
> 
> Written for an Anon on Tumblr.

“Papa, is Daddy going to kill Cube?” 

Fifteen year old Katya Nikiforov-Katsuki was sniffling, huddled up in Victor’s arms while Yuuri paced around, very clearly angry and red in the face. Victor stroked her long hair and smiled, though he was definitely worried.

“No my zvyozdochka.* Daddy would never do something like that. Right _Daddy_?”

Yuuri didn’t stop pacing, but he did look over to see the pointed look that Victor was giving him and pushed up his glasses angrily.

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about this Victor. That little _shit_ \- poop, sorry Katya-”

“Daddy I’m not five.”

“-has broken our beautiful baby’s heart. He needs to pay for this.” 

“And he will. But there are other _better_ ways to make him pay. Like choreographing the perfect program to showcase her heartbreak and make him regret everything.” 

Yuuri’s eye gave a visible twitch and he finally stopped pacing.

“This is our daughter’s _heart_ we are talking about here Victor. She doesn’t deserve this kind of pain.”

Katya stood up suddenly and marched over to Yuuri, who had the decency to look stunned.

“Daddy. Papa is right. You aren’t allowed to hurt Cube. I don’t think his father would like that very much and you know how he can get. And I’m not a little kid anymore. I’m having my senior debut this year. Does my heart hurt right now? Yes. But it will pass. So I will see you at the rink.” 

With her piece said, Katya promptly marched to the door, nose still streaming, picked up her bag, and walked out (though not before wrapping a scarf around her head at Victor’s quick request, lest she catch a cold). Both men exchanged a look, and Yuuri went to sit next to his husband. 

“When did our baby become so mature? I don’t even think _I_ had that kind of outlook on things when I was her age.” Yuuri put his head in his hands as Victor attempted to rub his back soothingly. 

“Be honest Yuuri. You still don’t have that kind of outlook on life. Our zvyozdochka is just growing up. Besides, maybe this is for the best. How much did you really want to be related to JJ Leroy? JJ Junior is definitely his father’s son.” 

Yuuri shuddered at the mention of the names. It wasn’t that he hated them or anything. He just hated the thought of his daughter dating the self-centred asshole that was the spitting image of his father.

“I still say ‘Cube’ should pay. She’s going to have to see him any time they’re practicing at the same time.”

“And Katya is a strong girl. I think she’ll deck him good if he tries to start anything. She gets that from you, evidently,” Victor chuckled before kissing the side of Yuuri’s head. “Now let’s catch up. I want to make sure she doesn’t start slacking off the moment she gets to the rink.”

***

“You need more speed, Katya. You won’t jump high enough if you don’t pick up your speed.” 

Yuuri tended to just leave the majority of the coaching to Victor, who had more experience anyway, even if it had been to coach Yuuri himself. J³ was indeed there (after all, the Leroy’s had made this their home rink a couple years previously. JJ was adamant it wasn’t because Victor was a great influence on skaters, but everyone knew otherwise) but was keeping mostly to himself, very obviously watching out of the corner of his eye. Victor had made Yuuri promise he wouldn’t even talk to the boy and it was taking everything in his power not to run out on the ice to beat him down. 

“Listen to your Papa. After all the golds he’s won and the medals he’s helped me win, he knows what he’s doing.”

“I know, I know. I just need a break I think.” 

Yuuri smiled as Katya skated over breathing hard, and handed her a water bottle. 

“You’re doing great. And I don’t want you to stress about us pushing you, okay? Your debut will be amazing.”

Katya smiled back and took a drink.

“I know Daddy.”

It seemed at that moment that Cube had decided to glide his way over all smiles and cheer.

“Hey Kat. Your jumps are looking good today.” 

Both father and daughter froze and Yuuri flared his nostrils.

“Go away Cube. I don’t know why you think I would want to talk to you.”

“Hey, we can still be friends. I told you that.”

“You lost that privilege when you broke up with me. Over text.”

Yuuri twitched.

“Yeah but I said no hard feelings. I just don’t want to be in a relationship right now. Maybe in a couple years after I’ve won some gold so my dad can get off my back about it.”

“Oh, so the picture of you kissing on some girl last week that found its way all over my social media was you ‘not wanting to be in a relationship’?” Katya folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side while Yuuri continued to try to hold in his rage. He needed to let Katya deal with this. He could see Victor eyeing them from where he was waiting for their daughter to finish getting a drink. Cube blushed at the accusation.

“Y-you saw that? Look, it didn’t mean anything-”

“Save it Jean-Jacques. I was giving you a chance for it to be a misunderstanding, but obviously it wasn’t. So I don’t want to hear it. Go back to practicing with your dad and leave me alone.” Katya gave him a dismissive wave and took another drink of water. Cube reached out a hand and had barely grabbed her arm when she pulled back and punched him hard, square in the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the ice, before Yuuri could have even done anything. “Don’t touch me you dick.” 

Yuuri stared at his daughter gape mouthed as she skated back over to the equally astonished Victor. Cube scrambled up off the ice and stumbled back over to where his father was, and promptly got yelled at. Yuuri could only pick up a little of what was said, but from what he gathered, JJ was pissed about Cube breaking up with Katya because they might have had ‘beautiful skating prodigy babies’ when they were older. Yuuri wondered to himself momentarily if JJ had somehow forgotten that Katya was not biologically his and Victor’s (obviously). Not that she was a bad skater, but still.

Katya was skating again and Victor took the opportunity to make his way over to Yuuri, still looking stunned.

“She definitely gets that from you. I think we’ll need to talk to Yurio about swearing in front of her though.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but snort in laughter, the stress of his daughter’s first heartbreak rolling off of his shoulders. She could take care of herself. He and Victor were doing _something_ right. Both he and Victor cheered when she landed a triple lutz and she skated over excitedly to receive a hug from her dads.

Yeah, she was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still laughing at Cube.


End file.
